Very Epic Fail
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: Tobi is surfing the internet when he comes across a site.He finds a story about the Akatsuki.Pein thinks it tells to much.They come to our world to find the author,but instead they find two fangirls! WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. Discovery

Authors Note: This is a story me and Shuriken-Chan came up Story is Based on

Quiet on the Golf Course by MaliceArchangela

Black Zetsu:**blah blah blah**

White Zetsu: Blah blah blah

A/N: We do not own the akatsuki... they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

At The Akatsuki Base

Tobi was randomly surfing the internet until he found a website called .He was randomly searching through stoires when he found a story called 'Quiet on the Golf Course'

"Ooh Tobi likes this story! Tobi is going to read it!"Tobi said to himself.

Tobi read the first slowly read the line with his sempai's name again just to make sure it wasnt a different person.

"Deidara-Sempai! Tobi has to show you something important!"He yelled leaving the computer to go find his sempai.

After a few minutes of running around the insanely large base he found Deidara in his room.

"Sempai!" Tobi yelled bursting into the room.

"What do you want Tobi,un!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi needs to show his Sempai something!" Tobi yelled grabbing Deidara and dragging him to the computer room.

"What is it,un? Because if its not important i will kill you for interupting my art time,un " Deidara said.

"Read this!" Tobi yelled shoving him towards the computer

Deidara read the first five chapters. Then he got up and went to find the nearest akatsuki member which was Kisame.

"Kisame come and read what Tobi found,un. It is important,yeah"he said to Kisame

Deidara walked off with Kisame following him walked in the computer room to find Tobi reading the story again.

"Move,yeah. Let Kisame read the story,un" Deidara said pushing Tobi off the chair to let Kisame sitdown.

Kisame sat down and read the 5 chapters Deidara read.

"Im going to go get Itachi to see what he thinks of this." Kisame said getting up to go find the said Uchiha

FF

Kisame walked into the kitchen to get Itachi.

"Itachi come see what Tobi and Deidara found" he said.

"Hn" Itachi said getting up to follow Kisame.

Kisame walked back to the computer room with Itachi in silence.

When they entered Itachi sat down and read the chapters Kisame and Deidara read.

"They know to much we need to tell Leader-sama" Itachi said to the three other akatsuki members in the room.

"Then lets go,yeah." Deidara said.

Itachi,Kisame,Deidara and Tobi walked off to Leader's office to tell them about the story.

First Chapter Done!

R & R


	2. Telling Pein

**Author's Note: I will be updating the story on the weekends unless i have time otherwise**

**A/N: We do not own the akatsuki... they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**On with the story!**

The four akatsuki members stood in front of their Leader's knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Leader yelled from inside.

"Tobi found something interesting on the computer,yeah"Deidara said.

"So what?"Leader snapped.

"Its about the akatsuki Pein-sama"Itachi said.

They heard a sigh and then Pein opened the door.

"Please come in and tell me what Tobi found."Pein said.

Deidara walked in followed him running trampling Deidara to the floor.

"What the hell,yeah!" Deidara yelled getting up.

"Tobi's sorry Sempai! Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yelled.

Itachi and Kisame walked then closed the door and walked to his desk.

"Your going to pay Tobi,un!" Deidara yelled sticking his hands in his clay pouch.

"No Sempai please don't blow up Tobi again! Tobi's been a good boy!"Tobi screamed running for Pein.

Pein pinched the bridge of his could feel his headache stepped out of the way before Tobi could trampel him into the ground like he did to Deidara.

"Quiet! Deidara if you set off one bomb in my office you will lose an arm!"Pein yelled.

"Hai, Pein-sama,yeah"Deidara said.

Pein gestured for the four ninjas to sitdown in the chairs.

"Now Itachi what did Tobi find?"Pein asked one of the calmer members.

"Tobi found a story that us in author seemed to know all the members and how they looked you and Konan." Itachi said calmly.

"They even knew about these,un."Deidara said holding up his hands.

"And they knew about Hidan's religion,his rituals and Samehada." Kisame added.

Pein looked at then with wide eyes.

"Show me this story now."Pein said.

The akasuki members nodded and lead Pein to the computer room.

Pein sat down in t he chair and read the first five Pein finished the the fith chapter he was furious.

"We need to go find this author and stop her from telling the world about our secrets! They know to much already!"Pein yelled.

"So what do we do Pein-sama?" Itachi asked.

"We go to her world and stop her." Pein answered.

"But how can we do that?"Kisame asked.

"Oooh Tobi knows!Tobi has a special jutsu that could bring us to her world!"Tobi yelled.

Pein and Itachi nodded at him while Kisame and Deidara stared at him im disbelief.

"There will be a meeting in the living room in two minutes make sure you are there." Pein said.

"Hai" the four members said

"Oh and let the others know about the meeting." Pein said just before dissappering in a puff of smoke.

"I'll get Sasori-danna,yeah" Deidara said abruptly walking off.

"Tobi will get Zetsu-sempai!"Tobi yelled.

"I'll Get Kakuzu, Kisame you get the zealot"Itachi said.

"Why do i have to get Hidan!Can't I get Konan? " Kisame whined to Itachi.

"Hn."Was all that Itachi said before dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kisame sighed and walked off to go find Hidan,praying that he wasn't doing a ritual.

**Well thats it for now! :D**

**Byee!**


	3. The Meeting and the White Light

**Authors note: Hehe well im back **

**Hell(school) is back in session :(**

**Warning: This chapter features Hidan's colorful language.**

**A/N: We dont own the Akatsuki they belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.

'Blah Blah' White Zetsu '**Blah Blah' Black Zetsu **

**On with the story!**

_(With Kisame and Hidan)_

Kisame walked down the hall to Hidan's banged on Hidan's door.

"Oi Hidan are you in there?" Kisame yelled.

"What the f*ck do you want!" A reply came from the room.

"Leader-sama called a meeting." Kisame replied.

"I dont give a shit about Leader-sama" Hidan yelled.

"Just come to the damn meeting about all of the akatsuki even you!" Kisame yelled right back at him.

"Fine i will be there in f*cking two minutes" Hidan said.

"Fine with me just be there" Kisame said walking away.

_(At the Meeting)_

Everyone was at the meeting except Kisame and Hidan. Pein looked at Itachi.

"Where is Kisame and Hidan?" Pein asked him.

"I'm right here and Hidan is coming." Kisame answered walking into the room.

A few minutes later Hidan walked glared at him.

"Where were you Hidan? The meeting started 7 minutes ago."Pein said.

"Somewhere." Hidan replied annoyed.

"Ok now that everyone is here I will state the reason i called this meeting."Pein said.

"Tobi found information on us that isn't known by anyone outside of the akatsuki." Pein continued.

Everyones eyes widened.(except for Tobi and Kisame)

"Like what?" Sasori asked.

"They knew about Kisame's Samehada, Hidan's rituals , you being a puppet, Deidara's hands ,What me and Konan looked like..."Pein said voice trailing off at the end.

"How do those f*cking bitches know this shit?"Hidan asked.

"We don't know ,but we have to stop them from sharing this information so we will go to their world to stop this author from telling our enemies too much information"Pein said.

"How will we get there? The author is in a different world." Kakuzu questioned.

"Tobi has **a jutsu that can** Transport us to her **world**" Zetsu said.

"What the hell? I didnt know that f*cker can do that" Hidan said surprised.

"Tobi start preparing the jutsu." Pein ordered ignoring Hidan's outburst.

"Hai Leader-sama. Tobi will start the jutsu."Tobi said making handsigns.

Then there was a bright flash of white...

**Thats it for now! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Next time the akatsuki will be here :O**

**Anyways see ya :)**


	4. Fish Sticks and the River

**Sorry for Not Updating ! **

**i had the cursed HW to do... If Homework had a name and a face i would kill it with a deathnote! little off subject but here is Chapter four WARNING! Itachi is OOC in the beginning!**

**the OC's: Akaiame is AkatsukiMemberShadow and Naomi is Shuriken-chan**

**disclaimer: i dont own the Akatsuki but i DO own a Akatsuki cloak**

**words**Underlined** are me talking... words ****underlined are ****shuriken-chan**

**~ Fear...~ The...~ Line...~**

00000

_(with the Akatsuki)_

*Splash*

When the light dissappeared the akatsuki found themselves in a river.

"What the fuck Tobi, yeah !" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi's Sorry!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara jumped at Tobi trying to drown him.

When Deidara did that Itachi started stared at him.

"Uhh Itachi what is wrong " Kisame asked.

"WHY? WHY KISHIMOTO-SAN? WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU KILL MY BESTEST FRIEND SHISUI?" Itachi wailed at the authors.

(Uh, Itachi? You... okay?) 

"I AM JUST FINE, AKATSUKIMEMBERSHADOW! JUST YELL AT KISHIMOTO-SAN FOR ME!" The Uchiha said between sobs.

(...okay. Shuriken-chan, make a mental note of that.) 

**(ANYTHING FOR ITACHI-KUN!) **

_(Now i think you should stop talking to me and Shuriken-chan... the akatsuki might think you are crazy.)_

Itachi looked at the other akatsuki members staring at him.

"I think Uchiha has finally lost it,un" Deidara said.

" I agree brat." Sasori said.

Itachi glared at the two artists.

"I have not lost my mind." Itachi said.

"If you say so Uchiha,yeah."Deidara said.

_(With Akaiame and Naomi)_

"Do you hear yelling?"Akaiame asked.

"Yeah I do"Naomi said looked towards the direction of the river.

They started walking towards the river. Only to find the akatsuki getting out of the river.

"OMJ Its cosplayers!" Naomi screamed.

Then the akatsuki all turned to stare at Naomi. Naomi screamed and ran at Akaiame just stared wide eyed at the Akatsuki.

"ITACHI!" She yelled glomping the said Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Pein asked.

"Thats Naomi and I am Akaiame" Akaiame said.

"Tobi sees a pretty girl!" Tobi yelled running at Akaiame.

Before Tobi could do his Mega Glomp of DOOM Akaiame stuck out her elbow hitting Tobi in the chest. Tobi dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"You need to teach me how to do that,yeah."Deidara said.

"OMJ OMJ OMJ its the fish stick!" Naomi yelled running over to Kisame.

Akaiame looked at Naomi poking Kisame. Then she walked over and dragged Naomi away from poor Kisame.

"Why were you cosplayers in a river?" Akaiame asked the Pein.

"What are cosplayers?"Pein asked.

"People who dress up like anime characters!" Naomi yelled.

"We are the real Akatsuki, not these cosplayers you speak of." Pein said eyebrow twitching.

"Can you proove it?" Akaiame asked.

"Ooh to prove it we need to see Deidara's hand!" Naomi yelled.

"Or stab Hidan..." Akaiame said.

"I vote for stabbing Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Oi,you bastard! You are not going to fucking stab me!" The said Jashinist yelled.

Pein sweatdropped."Just show them your hand Deidara."

"Tch" Deidara said walking he held up his hand with the tounge sticking out.

"Its the mouth!" Akaiame and Naomi yelled.

Akaiame glanced at all the Akatsuki, Then she turned her head to Pein.

"Do you believe us now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Akaiame answered.

" Do you have a place to stay?" Naomi asked.

"No we dont" Sasori answered for Pein.

Pein glared at Sasori.

" You can stay at Akaiame's house!" Naomi yelled.

"Is that ok with you?" Pein asked Akaiame.

"Yeah I live alone anyways..." Akaiame answered.

Naomi 'yayed' and grabbed Itachi by the arm." Follow me to Akaiame's house!" She yelled.

Akaiame sweatdropped and followed Naomi and the akatsuki to her house.

00000

**Sorry for not updating in soo long.**

**Oh and Akaiame's personality and kinda like Itachi's. but she shows SOME emotion...**

**Oh and is Naomi too fangirlish?**

**I need to pick who Akaiame's 'crush' is in the story so message me to tell me who she should have a crush on or if you cant message me Review and tell me or you can take my poll in my profile.**

**Anyways see ya ! **

**Shadow**


	5. Twister and Food

**Sorry for not updating this story in soo long! **

**Well here is Chapter 5! **

**Chapter six will also be out later in Portal Through Tobi!**

**Anyways Give it up for CHAPTER 5!**

I followed Naomi to my house which was only a few blocks away from where the akatsuki appeared. I was walking way in the back where Sasori was. He is as silent as Itachi when he's not talking about how art is eternal.

"We're here!" Naomi yelled stopping abruptly in front of my house.

"We know,un" Deidara said.

Tobi ran into the door probably thinking it would probably open magically, but instead faceplanted into it.

"Tobi you are an idiot" I muttered walking up to the door,unlocking it.

I stepped over Tobi and into my large house.

The akatsuki followed me inside.

"Well this is Akaiame's house make yourself comfortable." Naomi said jumping onto the couch.

"If you guys are going to stay here there are some rules... No stealing my money(Kakuzu) No sacrifices (Hidan) No making bombs (Deidara) No making human puppets (Sasori) and No killing (Everyone)." I said pointing to the members that specific rules apply to.

The Akatsuki members in question nodded. All of a sudden Naomi jumped up. Everyone looked at her.

"I know we can all play twister!" She yelled.

"What is twister?" Sasori asked.

"A really fun game!" Naomi yelled getting the twister game from the closet.

After Naomi she had all of the akatsuki playing twister with me spinning the wheel.

"Itachi right hand green." I said to the Uchiha.

Itachi put has right hand on green.

(OH CRAP THE FANGIRLS!)

Itachi looked up to the authors.

"My fangirls?" He asked.

(YES YOUR FANGIRLS)

_(Fangirls squeal and faint)_

**(STAY BACK YOU FANGIRLS HE IS MY ITACHI!)**

"I am owned by Shuriken-Chan?" Itachi asked the authors.

**(YES!)**

"Who is Shuriken-chan un?" Deidara asked no one in particular.

"One of my fangirls" Itachi answered glaring at the authors and the fangirls.

"Fangirls un?" He asked again.

"Deidara left foot yellow" I said to the bomber.

_*mini time skip*_( I dont feel like going into detail)

I looked at the now all tangled up akatsuki members.

Deidara was tangled up with Sasori ,Tobi and Itachi. While Kisame was tangled with Zetsu Hidan and Kakuzu and Naomi. Pein and Konan werent tangled with anyone.

I silently laughed at all of them."Wow Hidan you look like a human pretzel" I commented.

"I am the only fucking human pretzel you will ever find!" He yelled proudly.

"Good for you" I muttered.

"Tobi get your head away from my ass,yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi's sorry!" Tobi yelled moving making the two artists and himself fall.

"Dammit Tobi we just lost! " Sasori yelled.

"Kisame **you taste like fish"**Zetsu said to Kisame who he was partially eating.

"Move it Kakuzu your pushing me against the human pretzel!" Naomi yelled at the miser.

"For 100 ryo I will move" Kakuzu answered her.

Zetsu was now licking his lips at kisame.

"Forget this!" Kisame said moving making Naomi Zetsu and Hidan lose.

"Why did you fucking do that fish face?" Hisam yelled at Kisame.

"I was going to get eaten by Zetsu asshole" Kisame answered walking away from the immortal.

I chuckled at their arguing and declared the winners "Pein Konan Kakuzu and Itachi win." I said to them.

All the losers glared at the winners. The winners just gave them smirks.

"Akaiame-chan Tobi is hungry." Tobi said to me.

"Me too" Everyone but Sasori agreed.

"Ok we will get food"I said walking to the kitchen.

'_How am i going to feed 9 S-class shinobi?' _I thought to myself leading the akatsuki to my kitchen.

**well thats it!**

**Oh and i made a poll for who akaiame's crush is **

**So you can check it out if you like**

**well now i got to go**

**Ja ne**

**Shadow**


	6. Youtube and Pizza

**Huzzah New Chapter!**

**Sorry for dissappearing off of the face of the earth.**

**Give it up for Chapter 6 :D**

**000**

The Akatsuki followed me into my kitchen.

"Whats to eat Akaiame?" Naomi asked looking in my fridge.

"I don't know pizza?" I said asking the Akatsuki and Naomi.

"What is pizza?" Pein asked looking at me.

"Its dough,tomato sauce,cheese, and any other topping you like." I answered.

"It is also very yummy!" Naomi yelled jumping up and down.

"Anything is fine Akaiame-chan, they will eat anything that isn't cooked by Hidan or Tobi." Konan said.

"Ok then we will have pizza." I said picking up the phone and ordering the pizza.

"Hey Konan how much to they eat?" I asked looking at her for an answer.

"A lot." She said sweatdropping.

After I got my answer I ordered 10 large pizzas, two liters of soda, and breadsticks.

"Soo what do we do now while we wait for the food?" Naomi asked looking very bored.

I grinned and grabbed my laptop. She saw my idea and grinned.

"Hehe Fanfiction or Youtube?" She asked grinning at me.

"Youtube." I replied going to said website.

"What are you gonna show them?" Naomi asked.

"Caramelldansen- Deidara and Tobi **(1)** " I said clicking on said video.

The more emotional members started laughing when they saw it. Sasori,Itachi and Pein were chuckling . Tobi had a little heart in his eye. As for Deidara he looked very very mad.

"What the hell was that?" He snarled out glaring at me.

"A purely fan made video that was funny." Naomi said still grinning.

"It was not funny!" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah it was brat dont deny the truth." Sasori said smirking at him.

(Hmm should I show a degrading video of Hidan?)

Itachi who heard the author's comment smirked.

"Oh yes you should Akatsukimembershadow."

**(Yesh make Akaiame show it now!)**

(Ok Ok you two)

Akaiame suddenly got an idea and put up the video Hidan Meets a Dinosaur **(2)**

We all chuckled at that one. Well not all of us.. Hidan was swearing away at us but we ignored him.

*DING DONG*

"PIZZA!" Naomi yelled running to get the door.

I sighed at her antics and got he money for the food out and paid the very confused pizza delivery man.

"Food's here!" I yelled.

All of the Akatsuki swarmed around the food. Well except for Sasori. Naomi and the akatsuki chowed down on the pizza while me and Sasori stared in disbelief of how much food was already was only one slice of pizza left out of the ten large pizzas.

I walked over and got that last piece. Hidan glared at me. I glared back and ate the slice of pizza.

"Can you belive that they just ate that all in less that five minutes?" I asked Sasori.

"No I cant actually." Sasori replied staring at the akatsuki and Naomi.

"Hey what is KakuzuxHidan?" Deidara asked looking at the related videos.

"Nothing just a random video." I said quickly closing the laptop.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked up from hearing their names but shrugged it off when I said it was nothing.

"Look what Tobi found!" Tobi yelled holding up my Ex-Suna **(3)** headband.

Sasori's eyes narrowed when he saw the headband.

'Well crap' I thought thinking about how I could explain that.

**000**

**Chapter done! **

**(1) ** http:/www. youtube .com /watch?v=00b0ibisLoE

**(2) http:/www. youtube. com /watch?v=WitFf06hJBs**

**(3) It is basiaclly Sasori's Akatsuki Headband (the suna symbol witha slash through it)**

**Well anyways My poll is still up So dont forget to vote!**

**Results are:**

**Sasori: 2**

**Tobi: 2**

**Pein: 1**

**Kisame: 1**

**Rest : 0**

**Anyways Ja Ne!**

**Shadow **


End file.
